


Stellar

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Light in the Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OC, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Set not long pre-RO/ANH, in a similar vein to my last fic.As promised, a continuation.





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> As always, concrit and prompts/suggestions are always welcome.  
> Big thanks to Maeve_Pendergast, your review on my last fic prompted me to write this.  
> I hope everyone enjoys it :)

It’s dark. Cold. It has been this way for such a long time you can barely remember anything else. The almost forgotten warmth and light of a lifetime ago almost make it worse, yet you endure. You must. What else can you do?

_You can look harder…_

You look. In the darkness you can still make out specks of light in the distance, twin suns- their orbit keeping them light-years apart, yet always bound together by an invisible force. The hope for the future. Yet… So far away…

_Closer…_

You take in your immediate surroundings, searching for- There! So near, yet barely visible, a muted glow, a soft warmth. You feel a hint of hope spark in your chest- they’re here. You’re not alone. You can do this.  
Darkness swells around you, inky tendrils grasping at your legs. You shake them off, disdainful of their attempts to ensnare you. The dark thinks it has you, but it does not. For as long as you hold that glow- that warmth- close, it shall never have you.  
By letting you remain, the dark has sown the seeds of its own destruction, and by letting you keep your light- your brother and your sister- it has ensured those seeds will grow strong.

_Brother and sister? You claim them as such?_

You smile. As if there was ever any doubt as to how you see them- your closest of friends. How could you not claim them as your siblings?

_Quite right…_

You glance up as a gentle breeze caresses your skin- the first you have felt since you fell into the shadows. Your smile widens.

_Soon… Soon it will all be over…_


End file.
